Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Beta Lyrae.jpg ;Image:Beta Lyrae.jpg: Is the galaxy not the star. See the talk page. --Bp 06:05, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 09:01, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *'Comment'. Not sure I understand. The explanation here is not a complete sentence, and the explanation on the talk page gives no context. I'm not sure what the problem really is, or if the solution is correct. I need more information. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:41, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::This image is a picture of our galaxy from "The Slaver Weapon", not the star Beta Lyrae. It is incorrectly named. --Bp 19:37, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *Upload an actual image of Beta Lyrae, then... Delete only if such image doesn't exist. -- Cid Highwind 20:13, 22 November 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', if no such image exists. Thanks for the clerification. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:14, 22 November 2006 (UTC) * Comment-- why does it say "see talk page" when there is no explanation on the talk page. Since I can somehow bet most of the above voters have never seen the episode in question it seems that a better explanation than that is necessary to give the voters the full perspective, otherwise this nomination comes across somewhat misleading, in a way only a politician could appreciate. So (for real) see: image talk:Beta Lyrae.jpg for an explaination, as Bp's comments really tell part of the story, as they are made in reference to what was spoken the last time this image appeared on the screen and nothing leading up to, or explaining the use of the image in its multiple appearances. I'm not saying the image is right or wrong, but there is clearly motivation behind why this image was originally used to represent Beta Lyrae. --Alan del Beccio 18:26, 25 November 2006 (UTC) Senate.jpg ;Image:Senate.jpg Near duplicate of existing Image:Romulan senate floor, 2379.jpg, except that the existing one is better named, does not have a copyright tag in the corner of the image, and IMO looks better. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:03, 28 November 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' Hmm. Seems to be a BTS photo of the scene. Nevertheless, I agree. --Ortzinator 18:13, 28 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. For the reasons listed. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 03:14, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Image:Nemesiswarbirdvaldore07.jpg ;Image:Nemesiswarbirdvaldore07.jpg We already have several Valdore images, for it being a one-hit wonder article. This one is of rather poor quality, and is orphaned. --Alan del Beccio 15:43, 29 November 2006 (UTC) *Agreed, delete, although I would prefer an actual screencap over the promo-shot we now have at Image:Valdore.jpg, just not a low quality one like this. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:01, 29 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 12:57, 30 November 2006 (UTC) 617-20m25s.JPG ;Image:617-20m25s.JPG Really crappy low quality image. We have Image:Unnamed conn 2369.jpg already. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:26, 30 November 2006 (UTC) *Delete. It was used for a forum post to see if she really did look 12...but that discussion doesn't need it. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 12:59, 30 November 2006 (UTC) Time Trap starships ;Image:Unnamed starship delta triangle 1.jpg, Image:Unnamed starship delta triangle 2.jpg, Image:Unnamed starship delta triangle 3.jpg, Image:Unnamed starship delta triangle 4.jpg: User:Bp orphaned these four images and left them to hang in limbo after uploading the more comprehensive Image:Elysian ships 1.jpg, Image:Elysian ships 2.jpg, Image:Elysian ships 3.jpg, Image:Elysian ships 4.jpg. It is safe to say we don't need the original images anymore. --Alan del Beccio 00:13, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 02:06, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Image:3dclr.jpg ;Image:3dclr.jpg No idea, except that it is User:Gardiann's only contribution to this site. --Alan del Beccio 01:12, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *Odd O_o Delete --OuroborosCobra talk 01:16, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 02:06, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *...the hell? Looks like something from an episode of CSI. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 07:09, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Image:Ma icon award.png ;Image:Ma icon award.png Unused, never used, will it be used? --Alan del Beccio 01:17, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *Delete. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 02:06, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *It would possibly have been used in another little box that would be like the realword box is now, only for feature articles. All of the other parts were deleted after we decided to abandon the idea, but I guess one was missed. --Bp 07:09, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Vulcan desert soft suit.jpg ;Image:Vulcan desert soft suit.jpg This image doesn't show anything that cannot be seen in the more versatile Image:Spock, young and old.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 04:42, 1 December 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 07:03, 1 December 2006 (UTC) * ...nothing except the bottom and boots. keep. --Bp 07:10, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Image:MACO mirror universe 2.jpg I suspect this might be a copyright violation of some sort. --Alan del Beccio 18:43, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Image:630px-United Federation of Planets flag.svg.png Duplicate, but slightly smaller and with two file extensions, of Image:United_Federation_of_Planets_flag.svg --Alan del Beccio 17:54, 10 December 2006 (UTC)